Desperate Search
by Lee
Summary: *Chapter 7 is up (FINALLY! Hey...notice I changed my name to Orphen.)!!!* Son Gohan has disappeared! Right before the Cell Games, the Earth's only hope is missing! The search is on, but who will reach Son Gohan first: the Z-Senshi or Cell? R&R!
1. The Attack

Author's Note: So you want something new, huh? Well, I got one for you! I have seen a lot of stories where Son Gohan loses his memory, but what would happen if he lost it only days away from the Cell Games? Well, I wrote a fanfic answering that question. When Son Gohan suddenly disappears, Son Goku and the Z-Senshi desperately search for the boy, all knowing of Son Gohan's hidden powers. Unfortunately, Cell is out there and is also looking for Son Gohan. The big question is who will find Son Gohan first? Find out in my new chapter story 'Desperate Search'! Well, here it goes...  
  
  
Disclaimer: Yet again I have to tell you that I don't own DBZ or its characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Desperate Search  
Chapter 1-The Attack  
  
  
As Okaasan shifted through the groceries that she had just bought, she noticed that she had forgotten to buy some things. "Oh dear! The items I need must have slipped my mind as I was writing the grocery list!" She looked at her list and confirmed her suspicions. "Yup, I was right!" she got up from where she was sitting and walked over to the doorway by the stairs. "Gohan-chan! I need you to do a chore for me! Would you please come here?" Okaasan called up the stairs, her voice carrying itself to my room.  
  
"Coming, Okaasan!" I shouted back, quickly shutting the book I was working in. I ran down the stairs and to her side to see what she wanted.  
  
"Gohan-chan, I want you to go and pick up some things for me. I neglected to write down some spices I need for tonight's dinner, therefore I didn't buy them. Be a good boy and go purchase them for me. Here's some money." She handed me a bundle of money after explaining the situation.  
  
"Hai, Okaasan! Hey, what's for dinner tonight?" I asked with a playful tone.  
  
"Oh, you!" she chuckled as she gently ran her fingers through my spiky, golden hair. "I'm not telling! It's a surprise!"  
  
"Aww, Okaasan! You can tell me!" I playfully whined.  
  
"Iie. You'll find out at dinnertime!" she told me.  
  
"Okay. Here I go! I'll be back soon!" I promised Okaasan as I ran out of the house and pushed off.  
  
"Ja ne, Gohan-chan! Hurry back!" she called and waved.  
  
I paused, turned, and returned the wave, then flew off. I happily soared through the warm air in the direction of the village that I had met Lime...  
  
  
  
  
  
Not so far away... (Cell's POV)  
'Well, a strong chi! And it's all by itself! I could have fun with this one!' I excitedly thought to myself, my interest spiked.  
  
Before I sensed this new chi, I was lazily resting in the shadows of a dark forest. I even remembered yawning with boredom. When I picked up a powerful chi, I immediately became excited. My heart (if I had one) sped up at the prospect of a fight. 'It has been so long since I've fought someone!' my thoughts, just as excited as I was, ran through my head. Then I remembered the whole reason I hadn't fought for so long. 'It's because of that damned Son Goku that I haven't been able to kill. He forbid me to kill or even fight until the Cell Games! How dare he?!' I smugly thought. Then I felt a sudden wave of rage wash over me and I clenched my fists in anger. 'I'll show him! I won't show any mercy with this opponent!' Thoroughly enraged, I rocketed toward the chi...  
  
  
  
  
  
Unaware of the impending danger, I scanned the land below me, searching for the village. "Let's see...I should almost be there!" my mind scoured my memories for the location of Lime's village. "There it is!" I exclaimed as I spotted the familiar small village. "Huh?" It was then that I picked up a very powerful and evil chi heading in...my direction! Demo, who? Doshite (why)? I haven't done anything! Suddenly too scared to find a place to hide, I froze. My fear grew when I saw who had arrived...Cell!  
  
  
  
  
  
Cell's POV:  
I was shocked when I realized that the chi I had felt was a child's. 'How could a CHILD have that much power?' I thought with disbelief. Then I got a closer look at the boy.  
  
The boy was no older than eleven-years-old and had a striking resemblance to Son Goku. He was wearing a purple fighting gi and a strange white cape. Namekian clothes, I recalled, remembering my fight with Piccolo, who had on the same clothing as this boy. The boy wasn't tall, yet he wasn't short either. He was also very muscular for his age, showing that he was indeed a fighter. The factors that made me think of Son Goku were the boy's spiky, golden hair and vibrant green eyes. Was this child Super Saiya-jin?  
  
Growing frustrated that I couldn't figure out any answers to my questions, I demanded, "Who are you?"  
  
The child seemed scared out of his wits of me, even if he were a fighter. He opened his mouth to answer, but nothing would come out. After several tries, he managed only to stutter, "I...I...I..."  
  
Becoming slightly annoyed with the boy's lack of words, I yelled, "C'mon! Spit it out! I am not THAT intimidating, am I?"  
  
All the child could do was stammer...  
  
  
  
  
  
'Why is HE here? What have I done? I'm so scared!' "I...I...I..." I continued to stutter, unable to say anything else, at least nothing intelligent.  
  
"Bozu, you better spit it out because I don't have all day and I am growing impatient!" Cell lowered his voice to a dangerous and threatening tone. Becoming desperate, I decided to force the words out.  
  
"My name...is...Son Gohan," I managed to choke out.  
  
He suddenly twitched, demo, about what, I was unsure. "Son Gohan? Are you related to Son Goku?" he asked, quietly.  
  
'What's wrong with him? Why does he want to know?' my thoughts questioned. I wasn't sure I wanted to answer this time. Seeing my unwillingness to answer, he put on a dangerous glare, making me realize that I had no choice.  
  
"Hai. I'm...his...son." Again, I barely got the words out. His eyes flickered with rage at my answer and it was then that I knew I was in trouble...  
  
  
  
  
  
Cell's POV:  
'So, this boy is Son Goku's son!' I thought as another wave of rage passed over me. Then a cruel sneer crossed my face. 'What a perfect way to get back at Son Goku! I'll just hurt, maybe even kill his son...'  
  
  
  
  
  
'I don't like the look of that sneer Cell has. What does he plan to do?' I thought as I waited for him to speak again. After several unnerving moments, he spoke again.  
  
"So, I have found Son Goku's son. What are you doing out here all alone? You should know that I am everywhere watching everything. Why are you here?"  
  
"I...I'm here...to get...groceries for...my Okaasan." I still stumbled on words.  
  
"Oh?" he coolly asked.  
  
"Hai. Please let me pass. I haven't done anything." I started to beg for him to leave me alone. I was terrified of him and I just wanted to get away from him. Instead of moving aside or leaving, he remained where he was. He laughed as I tried to get by him and as he blocked my way each time.  
  
"Oh, Son Gohan, you are not going anywhere! You see, I am dreadfully bored without anyone to kill and I need to fight someone. As long as I don't kill anyone, I am keeping Son Goku's wishes, and am free to fight. And yet, am I tired of following Son Goku's orders. I need to kill someone. You, Son Gohan, are my target," his voice got horrifyingly low, demo, it rose as he began to laugh, sinisterly.   
  
At his statement to kill me, I grew extremely scared. 'There is no way I can defend myself against this monster! I AM going to DIE!' my thoughts screamed. As he shifted into an offensive stance, I cowered.  
  
"C'mon, Son Gohan! I know you are stronger than that! I felt your chi! You can fight me!" Cell cackled at my fearful form. "I can't believe you are too afraid to fight! You are at least part Saiya-jin, so must LOVE to fight! It's in your blood! C'mon!" he taunted, fiercely.  
  
I only shrank back more as he advanced toward me. As he launched an attack against me, I was forced to take a defensive stance.  
  
"C'mon, fight me! This is boring!" Cell continued to taunt, growing mad at me for not fighting back.  
  
"Iie," I curtly replied, further enraging him. 'That comment and the way I said it will probably cost me my life!' I realized.  
  
"That's it then! SHINE! KAMEHAMEHAAA!" he screamed and shot off a small, yet powerful KameHameHa wave at me.  
  
I cried out in surprise as it sped with amazing celerity towards me. I threw my arms up and tried to protect myself. It hit me full-force and sent me plummeting towards the earth below as it followed my falling form. My forehead hit a stray rock formation and a flash of white obscured my vision. My body crashed into the ground and I felt the blast hit me for the final time. I let out a scream and was quickly swallowed by a world of darkness...  
  
  
  
  
  
Cell's POV:  
I watched gleefully as I watched blast hit the young Saiya-jin hybrid. It forced him to fall and it followed him as he fell. When the boy slammed into the ground, the blast hit and exploded. The scream produced was also a pleasing sound. Temporarily blinding me, I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw Son Gohan's hair fade to apparently its natural black color and his chi fall until I could no longer feel it. With a triumphant laugh, I took one last look at Son Gohan's still body and flew off. My task was complete...  
  
  
Next Desperate Search: Lime and her ojiisan discover the hurt Son Gohan and take him home to help heal him. Not recognizing the wounded boy with the raven-colored hair, Lime and her ojiisan have to wait until the boy awakens to find out. But when the boy awakens, they discover he is hurt a lot more than they expected...  
  
Find out in Chapter 2-The Discovery  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think of my new chapter story? Please review and tell me! Thanks to all that 'voted' in my small poll about POVs. As you can see, this story will have more than one POV, but as I told you before, it will basically be through Son Gohan's eyes (I really can get into his POV best, as you know). Well, off to write Chapter 2. As you will see on FF.Net, this story will have at least three chapters up on the first day! Ja!  
  
ssj1songohan  



	2. The Discovery

Author's Note: Well, it's only days away until FF.Net is up and running (hopefully). As you can see, I am still typing. I hope that I can get at least the first three chapters up by either August 10th or 11th. I hope that you enjoy this story as much as I do. Well, on with Chapter 2...  
  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own DBZ or its characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Desperate Search  
Chapter 2-The Discovery  
  
  
  
Lime's POV:  
I opened my eyes as the warm sun came through my window and hit my face. I smiled at the beauty of the day. Knowing I had chores to do, I quickly got out of bed, washed up, and threw on some clothes. Then I ran into the kitchen where I found Ojiisan making breakfast.  
  
"Ohayo, Ojiisan!" I warmly greeted him as I entered the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, ohayo, Lime," he returned, turning away from the food to greet me and then he returned to making breakfast.  
  
"It's a beautiful day! Too bad it may end after the Cell Games," I told Ojiisan.  
  
"Hai, it is a beautiful day. Demo, it won't end. Remember, Son Goku and Son Gohan are going up against Cell in his games. One of them will defeat that nasty Cell," Ojiisan said, optimistically.  
  
"I hope so," I replied.  
  
"Let's not think about it, Lime-chan. Anyway, breakfast is ready!" Ojiisan dished out the food and we sat down to a great breakfast.  
  
After breakfast, Ojiisan and I set about our chores. It was during chores that something went dreadfully wrong...  
  
  
  
I was helping Ojiisan while he chopped wood when a loud explosion interrupted the quiet morning. It wasn't long after when a pained scream erupted and sharply stopped. After Ojiisan and I heard that, we looked at each other and exchanged worried glances.  
  
"Ojiisan, what just happened?" I anxiously asked.  
  
"Let me focus, Lime!" he told me with a scared tone to his voice. I bit my lip and kept quiet while he concentrated. After a long, nerve-racking pause, he spoke in a grave voice, "Two very powerful forces just clashed. One overpowered the other, and that one has been hurt. We have to find the hurt one! It may be in serious trouble! Follow me, Lime!" he commanded me, sternly, and started to run into the woods behind our house.  
  
"Huh? Okay," I said, trying to absorb everything that Ojiisan had said. I quietly followed Ojiisan into the forest. When I caught up to him, I caught my breath, then asked him, "Ojiisan, what are we looking for?" I hadn't fully understood him when he had rushed to tell me before.  
  
At first, he didn't seem to be listening, so I spoke up again, "Ojiisan?"  
  
Ojiisan seemed to snap out his trance into reality at the sound of my voice after the second attempt. He turned and answered, "Lime, let's split up. We are looking for someone who is hurt."  
  
Noticing the urgency of his voice, I complied and ran off in a different direction. Before I got too far, I heard my ojiisan murmur, "I don't like what I sense." Instantly worried to a greater degree than before, I quickly, yet warily, scanned the woods as I ran. 'I hope whoever we find isn't seriously hurt,' I thought as I searched.  
  
I searched bushes, by large boulders, by trees, everywhere looking for someone injured. Demo, everywhere I looked, I found nothing. 'I guess I better see how Ojiisan is doing. Hopefully he's found something!' my thoughts prayed as I went in search of my ojiisan. I spotted him looking around in a dense thicket, and ran over to him.  
  
"Ojiisan, I looked everywhere I could for at least an hour and couldn't find anything! Maybe the person wasn't as hurt as we thought and got help. Let's give up!" I complained.  
  
"Okay, Lime. Let me just make one more round," he told me as he searched the area one last time. When he pulled back the branches of a bush, I heard him gasp. "Lime, come here! Quickly!" he cried with urgency.  
  
Hearing him call me over, I scrambled to his side as fast as my short legs could carry me. When I saw what he had found, I, too, gasped.  
  
A heart-wrenching sight lay before us. A boy, not too much older than me, was sprawled out on the ground looking quite dead. He had a deep gash on his forehead and his skin was scratched and burned in multiple places. The cut was jagged and was bleeding freely, so by his head there was a pool of deep crimson blood. Besides his wounds, he had dark, raven-colored hair and wore a torn purple fighting gi. He also wore a strange white cape, which was also torn and showed a slight reddish color where his blood had soaked it.  
  
As we stared at the pale form of the boy, a silence settled between us. To break the silence, I spoke up, "Is he alive, Ojiisan?"  
  
"Let me check. I'm not sure myself," he said as he cautiously went up to the cadaver of a child. He gently checked the boy's neck and wrist for any sign of a pulse. His concerned expression slowly faded to a relieved smile. "Lime, his pulse is extremely weak, demo, he is alive! Come assist me in picking him up. If we don't help him soon, he WILL die."  
  
A smile worked itself onto my face as I heard the news, demo, it settled itself into a look of determination as I aided Ojiisan in picking him up. When I had finished helping the boy into Ojiisan's arms, we ran off to the house, knowing that time was crucial. I ran ahead to prepare a bed for our wounded guest. As I pushed myself to go as fast as I could I thought, 'I won't let that boy die! He's too young! Ojiisan and I will save him! Time better not run out!'  
  
When Ojiisan finally arrived with him, we gently placed the boy upon the bed I had made, and Ojiisan set to work. First he cleansed the wound, which made even the unconscious boy flinch. When that was done, Ojiisan dressed and bandaged the wound.  
  
"What do we do now, Ojiisan?" I asked, quietly, so as not to disturb the now sleeping boy.  
  
"We wait until he awakens. When he does, we'll find out how bad the wound is and all about him. Until then, there are chores to be done! C'mon, Lime!" he motioned me outside.  
  
"Demo, I want to stay and watch him. I want to make sure that he is alright," I protested.  
  
"Iie, Lime. We should leave him alone. He needs rest. You can spend time with him when he awakens," he sternly stated.  
  
"Okay..." I quietly said, defeated. Sighing and looking back at the boy, I went out to do chores with Ojiisan.  
  
It took him a few days to become conscious again. Over that time, I kept a constant vigil over him, well, at least as often as I could. One night I sat in a chair to wait, and fell asleep. Little did I know that the next day, he would finally awaken...  
  
  
  
  
  
As I felt the warm sun heat my face, I tried to open my eyes. When I couldn't, at least not with ease, I thought, 'Why can't I open my eyes? Why are they so heavy?' After several tries, I finally managed to force them open. When I did, I immediately regretted it. A sudden wave of dizziness overcame me and I was afraid I would fall unconscious again. 'Why do I feel so dizzy?' As a throbbing pain made itself evident, I wondered why. 'And why does my head hurt a lot? What did I do? What happened?' The sudden maelstrom of thoughts made me even dizzier, so I stopped thinking about making up questions and groaned in pain, instead. I reached up to hold my throbbing head and discovered it was wrapped in a bandage. I felt something warm and sticky soak my hand and when I withdrew it, it was covered in blood. 'I'm bleeding! What happened to me?'  
  
I heard a sudden stirring near me and I looked over to see what it was. When I turned, I found myself face-to-face with a girl. We both cried out in surprise and the girl fell off her chair. "You...you're awake!" she stammered and I looked at her, confused. 'What's going on? 'You're awake!'...? What is she talking about?' Then she shouted to someone else apparently in the house, "Ojiisan! Come quick! He's awake!"  
  
Then I heard a voice of an old man answer, "Lime, don't shout! What's all the commotion? He's awake?" At that moment a kind-looking elderly man entered. "Oh! So, young man, you're finally awake! We were worried about you. Here, how about I change that bandage for you?" his face cracked a smile as he expressed the concern of the girl and himself.  
  
As he changed my bandage, I asked, "Who are you? What happened? How did I get here?" Feeling dizzy again, I laid back down and fortunately, the old man was done changing my bandage.  
  
"This is Lime and I'm her ojiisan," the old man explained, introducing me to his granddaughter and himself.  
  
When I heard that, I grabbed my head in pain. 'Why I recognize them? How do I know them?'  
  
"Young man, are you okay?" the old man now had worry and concern written all over his face.  
  
The pain subsided and I noticed that I had caused concern. "Hai. Gomen nasai. Please continue," I quickly replied.  
  
"Well, we found you unconscious and badly wounded in the woods. We bought you home and treated your wound. So, you are in our house. And you are welcome to stay until you feel healthy enough to leave on your own," the old man explained.  
  
"Arigato," I murmured.  
  
"It's no problem at all! Now, how are you feeling?"  
  
"My head really hurts and I feel really dizzy," I complained.  
  
"You will feel headachy and dizzy until that wound heals better. Demo, I surprised how fast it's healing already. Anyway, tell us what happened. How did you get hurt?" the old man started asking questions of me.  
  
Even though thinking hard made my head hurt, I concentrated hard, trying to remember. I looked up awhile later as I realized, "I can't remember. I don't know."  
  
Exchanging worried glances, Lime's ojiisan decided to try, "Who are you? Can you remember that?"  
  
I thought hard again and when I didn't answer for a while, they grew fearful. "I...don't...know..." I quietly trailed off.  
  
"Oh dear!" the old man cried, and the girl looked at her ojiisan, with a scared look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong with him, Ojiisan?" she finally asked.  
  
"He has amnesia. Until he can remember, he should stay with us. We can't have Cell find him," he stated.  
  
At the mention of Cell, my head throbbed again. I quickly grabbed it and moaned in pain.  
  
"What's happening to him, Ojiisan?" Lime cried.  
  
"Apparently, whenever he hears something vaguely familiar, his head hurts. Apparently, he knows Cell and us. How? I don't know. Demo, that's only my guess," he deduced from when my head hurt. "Young man, you may get your memory back quite soon," he said, turning to me. "Until then, you are welcome to stay with us."  
  
"Arigato, sir. Domo arigato..."  
  
  
  
  
Next Desperate Search: Son Goku and Chi-Chi discover that Son Gohan is missing. Son Goku goes to Kami's Lookout where he summons his friends to come for an important meeting. The other Z-Senshi are told of Son Gohan's hidden powers and they realize that Cell may also be looking for the boy, so they start a desperate search for Son Goku's son. It turns out that Cell IS looking for the boy, too. Who will find Son Gohan first?   
  
Find out in Chapter 3-Missing  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This takes place six days before the Cell Games (or two days after Son Gohan met Lime). Son Gohan is unconscious for two days, so there are only FOUR days until the Cell Games.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, two down, one to go! I promise to have at least three chapters done, maybe even more by either August 10th or 11th (depends on how late it is when I return on the 10th). Can't wait until then. Ja!  
  
ssj1songohan  



	3. Missing

Author's Note: Chapter 3 is ready! As soon as FanFiction.Net is working again, three chapters will be up. I hope you enjoy this! I enjoyed writing it and look forward to seeing how you like it and writing more chapters of Desperate Search. Well, enjoy my updates, and see you soon. Time to read, enjoy, and review again! On with the story...  
  
Setting: This chapter takes place after Son Gohan had been missing for only five hours. The next time we see the Z-Senshi, the time will be a few days later or running in sync with the time Son Gohan has been with Lime and her ojiisan. If you are confused, email me and I'll try to explain it better.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Desperate Search  
Chapter 3-Missing  
  
  
"Gohan-chan! Gohan-chan! GOHAN-CHAN!"  
  
When I heard my wife calling our son like that, fear crept into my heart. Where was Gohan and why wasn't he answering Chi-Chi?  
  
When my sensitive Saiya-jin ears picked up Chi-Chi's crying, I ran to her side. "Chi-Chi, what's wrong? Why were you calling Gohan earlier?" I asked with concern.  
  
"Goku-san! Gohan-chan's missing! I sent Gohan-chan out to get some groceries, demo, he hasn't returned! Goku-san, it's been over FIVE hours! Please, Goku-san! Find my little Gohan-chan!" With that, she again burst into tears. I held her close and tried to comfort her.  
  
Trying to be optimistic, I told her, reassuringly, "Don't worry, Chi-Chi! I'm sure Gohan's fine! Maybe he lost track of time because of the scenery on the way to a village. The land is beautiful around here and maybe he's out there enjoying it. It is a gorgeous day out there and I bet that is what he is doing. I'll find his chi and teleport him home, okay? Chi-Chi?" I looked to her for her approval.  
  
She seemed to almost stop crying when I told her that, and nodded hopefully.  
  
Seeing that I had gained her approval, I put two fingers to my forehead and concentrated. Demo, something was wrong. 'Why can't I feel Gohan's chi?' I thought as I unconsciously put on a worried expression. I slowly lowered my hand.  
  
Chi-Chi gasped when she saw my facial expression. "Goku-san? What's wrong? Is Gohan all right?' her voice quavered.  
  
"Chi-Chi...I can't feel...Gohan's chi..." I managed to choke out, quite forcefully. 'What happened to my only son? Why can't I pick him up?'  
  
Chi-Chi's normally happy face was now struck with shock. She knew what lack of chi meant. With a loud cry, she fainted. Before she could hit the ground, I literally flew to her and caught her. Even though my poor wife was unconscious, she faintly murmured one word before falling silent, "Gohan-chan..."  
  
I gently placed her on our bed, and then sat beside her. I suddenly became angry with myself for my inability to sense my only son's chi. 'He's not dead! He can't be! The Earth needs him! I need him...' As I thought about my missing little boy, I started to cry. I couldn't believe it though, I never cried. Demo, I was scared. Scared for my young son.  
  
'Iie! I won't break down! I am going to find Gohan! Demo, first, I need my friends...'  
  
I stood up to leave; yet as I did, I looked down at my wife and made a short promise to her. "Don't you worry, Chi-Chi! Gohan's not dead! I know that. I going to find him and bring our son home. I promise..."  
  
With firm resolve, I took one last look at my wife, and then called for Kinto'un. I hopped on to my faithful cloud when it came, and sped away. Off to Kami's Lookout...  
  
As I flew on Kinto'un, I also made a promise to the Earth. 'I will find Gohan! He's the Earth's only hope! I won't let the Earth down! Only Gohan can defeat Cell! So, Earth, I promise to find Gohan!' After making my promise, I urged Kinto'un to get to Kami's Lookout as fast as it could...   
  
  
  
  
  
Elsewhere...(Cell's POV)  
When I had first left the boy, I had thought he was dead. Time went on and as I concentrated harder, I felt his weakened chi. Son Gohan was still alive! I had failed to kill the hybrid child. Now I was scouring the land for the damned child that had survived my attack. "Where is that gaki? I should have finished him off, even against Son Goku's wishes! I sensed a great power within that boy, and if he fought in the tournament, I could actually lose my Cell Games! I have to find and kill Son Gohan!" I complained, quite loudly, after I had realized my mistake. "Mark my words, Son Gohan, I WILL find you and kill you! I don't care even if you are just a child! YOU MUST DIE!" I roared as I shot off in another direction, searching for the missing gaki...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At Kami's Lookout...(Son Goku's POV)  
"Son Goku-san!" I heard a voice cry as I touched foot on the Lookout.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Dende-sama," I replied, not as happily as the guardian's greeting.  
  
"Son Goku-san? What's wrong? Why are you so sad?" I noticed the young Namekian now was worried.  
  
"Gohan's missing," I answered, shortly.  
  
"NANI?" the young guardian cried. It came as a real shock for Dende to hear that, for he was my son's best friend. They were really close, even though they hadn't known each other very long. "How'd it happen?" Dende hesitantly asked.  
  
"Well, Chi-Chi sent Gohan out to buy some groceries for her. More than five hours past before Chi-Chi realized something was wrong. She called for me and told me to find him. I decided to use my Instant Movement to try and find Gohan. I tried to locate his chi, demo, I couldn't feel it. Demo, I know Gohan isn't dead! He's out there somewhere! I need you to contact the other Z-Senshi and tell them to come up here for an important meeting. With all of us looking, we're bound to find him!" I explained, almost in one breath.  
  
"Gosh, Goku-san, that's terrible! I'll go call the others right away!" the small Namekian exclaimed. Then he focused and called the others through telepathy. After he had sent the word, Dende turned back to me and said, "Okay, Goku-san! The others should be here soon."  
  
"Arigato, Dende-sama. With the help of the others, we should be able to find Gohan soon."  
  
We stopped talking and waited for the other Z-Senshi to arrive...  
  
  
  
  
  
After the message...  
Piccolo's POV:  
When I got Dende's report about an important meeting, I became concerned. I didn't like the way he had said it. Something was wrong. Gohan! Something has happened to Gohan! I didn't know how I knew that, yet a deep nagging feeling made me guess that. I shot off to Kami's Lookout, immediately. Little did I know that I was right or how serious the situation was...  
  
  
Krillin's POV:  
'Z-Senshi, if you can hear me, please come to Kami's Lookout, immediately. Son Goku is calling an important meeting. Come as soon as you hear my message!' I heard Dende's voice in my head. "Huh! Now what could Goku be calling a gathering for? I better go see," I thought aloud. With that, I headed to Kami's Lookout.  
  
  
Mirai Trunks' POV:  
When I heard Dende's urgent voice call to the others and me, I knew something was wrong. Goku-san never called us to the Lookout for important meeting! 'Well, I better find Tousan and go see what's wrong!' I thought as I went in search of my tousan.  
  
  
Vegeta's POV:  
When I heard the Namek relay Kakarotto's statement, I wondered what could possibly be so important as to call a meeting for it. Then my future son came in saying he also heard the message and to see what was upsetting Kakarotto. Reluctantly, I followed my son to Kami's Lookout.  
  
  
Yamcha's POV:  
'What's Goku calling a conference about?' I thought when I heard Dende's notice. 'I better check this out because Goku's worried about something!' I flew off to see what was wrong with one of my best friends.  
  
  
Tenshinhan's POV:  
'Oh no!' I thought as the news reached me. I turned to Chaotzu, who was standing next to me. He had on a troubled expression, for he had also heard Dende's message.  
  
"Ten, what could have happened that Goku would call a meeting? I have a very bad feeling," Chaotzu voice trembled.  
  
"I don't know, Chaotzu," I said, answering his question. "I also don't have a good feeling about this," I then agreed with my little friend. "Let's go!" I shouted as I started to fly to Kami's Lookout. Chaotzu followed closely behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
At Kami's Lookout...(Son Goku's POV)  
A look of relief crossed my face as I saw the Z-Senshi arriving at the Lookout.  
  
The first to speak was Krillin. "Hey, Goku! What is this important meeting about? What's so urgent?" Then he took a good look around and I saw that his face show more concern as he saw one person was missing. "Goku, where's Gohan?"  
  
When Krillin first spoke, the others had nodded in agreement. When they had seen him look around, they, too, looked about. Now as they realized the youngest of the Z-Senshi wasn't there, they became worried.  
  
"That's why I called the meeting. Guys, Gohan is missing," I stated, shortly. I stopped for fear I would cry again.  
  
"NANI?" everyone cried. Looks of disbelief replaced their worried expressions. No one could believe GOHAN was missing.  
  
"Chi-Chi sent Gohan to buy groceries she had forgotten, demo, he never returned. What's worse is I can't sense his chi. Demo, he's not dead! He can't be! The Earth depends on him! We have to find him, guys! We HAVE to!" I urged the others.  
  
"Doshite, Son?" Piccolo asked, confused about why the Earth needed Gohan so much.  
  
"You know that secret that I was keeping from you?" The others nodded. "Well, my secret weapon to defeat Cell in the tournament is Gohan. You see, when he and I were training in the Room of Spirit and Time, I discovered how powerful my son is. He has power that he hasn't unlocked yet. Guys, he is even stronger and more powerful than me..." I trailed off, waiting for the reactions of the others.  
  
"Goku-san," Trunks started as he accosted me, "is Gohan-san really THAT powerful? Do you mean that he is the one who will save the Earth this time? Do you really think he has the power needed to beat Cell?"  
  
"Hai," I replied much to the surprise of the others. Even Vegeta couldn't believe Gohan was THAT strong and had THAT much power within him. He was only a child by everyone's standards. There was no way that a CHILD could possess THAT much potential. Demo, my son was not an ordinary child.  
  
"Well, c'mon, you guys!" Yamcha spoke up. "We have to find Gohan!"  
  
"Yeah!" the others agreed, except Piccolo and Vegeta, who just nodded, showing they were also in.  
  
"Wait! What about Cell?" Tenshinhan asked, pointing out an important factor. "What would happen if Cell found Gohan first?"  
  
"Then we HAVE to find Gohan first!" Krillin shouted in reply.  
  
Agreeing with what everyone had said, the Z-Senshi split up to find Gohan. It was going to be a long, desperate search, yet everyone seemed willing to do it for the youngest Z-Senshi member and the Earth's only hope.  
  
I stayed behind for a moment and watched the others disappear in different directions. From behind me, Dende spoke up. "Goku-san, find Gohan-san. Onegai. I guess, from what you said, the Earth depends on it."  
  
I nodded, silently. Then I looked away and flew off to look for my only son.  
  
  
Demo, who will find Son Gohan first?  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
Next Desperate Search: Son Gohan recovers from his wound. Lime and her ojiisan continue to wonder who he is. Demo, when something that even the boy with amnesia would remember is said, his true identity is revealed. Meanwhile, Cell continues his search for the gaki and is getting closer by the moment. How long will it be before he finds his target?  
  
Find out in True Identity  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, Chapter 3 is done! Guess what? I have Chapter 4 ready! I'm off to type that and Chapter 4 will also be up with my Desperate Search upload. Boy, I've been bored, yet busy! I've got to go type! Ja!  
  
ssj1songohan   



	4. True Identity

Author's Notes: Guess what, fellow fanfic readers? I have Chapter 4 done! I worked my butt off and see what I accomplished? Yup, Chapters 1-4 will be up in my HUGE update! UPDATES: Chapter 8 of CM: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei (Oops! That's already up!), new Thoughts of Pain, and Chapters 1-4 of Desperate Search (Kami, I've been busy!). Well, you have a lot of catching up to do. Read, enjoy, and please review all the work I've done. Ja!   
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or its characters, demo, Akira Toriyama does.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Desperate Search  
Chapter 4-True Identity  
  
I woke up the next day feeling a lot better than I had the day before. I noticed that my forehead had stopped hurting, so I decided to remove the bandage and check it. Sliding out of bed, I crossed the room to the large mirror hanging on the wall. I unwrapped my bandage and discovered the gash was almost completely healed. It was unbelievable because yesterday it had been still quite severe and was freely bleeding. 'How did it heal so fast?' I wondered as I continued to stare in awe at my almost healed up wound.  
  
"Oh, you're up! How are you feeling today?" the sudden presence of a new voice made me jump about a foot into the air. I fell and I looked up to see Lime's ojiisan.  
  
"Oh, gomen nasai, young man! I didn't mean to startle you!" he laughed and offered me hand.  
  
"I didn't hear you come in, so you scared me at first. Don't worry, sir, it's all right. I'm okay," I explained as I took his hand and he helped me to my feet.  
  
"You must be feeling better if you were standing!" he chuckled. When I was totally on my feet, he took a good look at me. He saw that I had taken off my bandage and gawked at the partially recovered wound. "My that wound really healed fast! That's astonishing! Well, besides that, how do you feel?"  
  
"I feel a lot better than yesterday! I no longer have a headache or feel dizzy! I feel totally healed, yet I still can't remember anything," my tone lowered with the sadness I felt. I desperately wanted to remember who I was, how the accident happened, and why I recognized some of the people mentioned in our conversations. Maybe then I would be able to find out why everyone was living in fear the last few days. I had a feeling I had a big part in what was happening. I just HAD to get my memory back soon! I felt that time was running out.  
  
"Don't worry! I have a feeling that you will gain it back soon!" the old man reassured me.  
  
"Hai!" I said, optimistically. "Sir, do you any chores to be done?" I asked, changing the subject and wanting to help the kind elderly man who had helped me.  
  
"Sure I do, demo, are you sure that you're up to it?" he asked, unsure if I should be helping in my condition.  
  
"Hai!" I said again. "I told you, I feel great today!" I added with enthusiasm.  
  
"Okay, young man. I am chopping wood today. You can help Lime carry them away and place them in the pile.  
  
"Sure!" my face brightened at the thought of being able to carry my weight around here. I quickly got dressed and rushed outside to help with the chores.  
  
"Ossu!" welcomed a happy voice when I ran outside. I turned to see Lime.  
  
"Oh, ohayo, Lime!" I returned her greeting, politely, even a little shyly. She giggled as I turned slightly red. 'She's pretty!' I noticed as I looked at her, closely. I realized that I was staring at her and turned away, very red. I hoped that she hadn't seen me staring at her or that I was as red as a tomato now. I sighed with relief as I found out that I wasn't caught.  
  
I turned back when I had returned to my normal color and Lime spotted my cut. "Wow! That was a quick recovery! How'd you do it?" she asked with awe.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I heal fast," I hypothesized my quick recovery.  
  
"Well, it's great to see you're okay!" she replied. "So, what are doing out here?"  
  
"I'm going to help with chores today," I explained.  
  
"Are you sure you can or should?" Lime asked, uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah! Your ojiisan said I could."  
  
Before she could counter, the old man came out with an ax. "Okay, you two! Time to help me with the wood chopping!"  
  
"Okay, Ojiisan!" Lime replied, and we ran to his side.  
  
Lime's ojiisan started to chop wood and when he finished a log, Lime and I would carry it to the pile and place it carefully on top of the others. This went on for awhile until the old man took a small respite to stretch. In mid-stretch, he groaned, slightly, and thumped his lower back. Lime and I gasped in shock and ran to his side.  
  
"Oh, Ojiisan! It's your back again! Let me chop for awhile!" Lime said with deep concern.  
  
"Iie, Lime. You're still too young! I can handle it!" he insisted as he tried to chop wood again, only to drop the ax and grab his back in pain.  
  
"Sir, how about I chop for you for awhile?" I suggested, slightly begging for him to stop. I didn't want him to get hurt more than he was.  
  
"Okay, young man. You can try," the old man agreed, painfully.  
  
Nodding, I took up the fallen ax and then placed a log on the chopping block. To everyone's surprise, especially mine, I chopped the log with great speed and ease. I chopped some more, with the same result. 'Wow, I'm fast!' I thought with astonishment. 'How am I doing that?'  
  
  
  
  
  
Lime's Ojiisan's POV:  
I watched in amazement as the boy sliced through each log with such speed and ease, that it seemed impossible for a child his age to be able to do that. Demo, HE was doing that. Then something snapped in my memory. This has happened before!  
  
Five days ago, a boy named Son Gohan wondered into the village wanting some spices for his kaasan. When Lime showed up shortly after, they seemed to have met before. He quickly charmed my granddaughter and they immediately became friends. He stayed with us a short while until his tousan came to take him home, for he had forgotten to go home after getting the spices. During the time he stayed with us, the boy had shown us bits of his immense powers that he hid and some of it he didn't even know he had. He showed great strength and one event made me realize that was when he...chopped wood! He had no trouble quickly swishing the ax into the wood and it breaking a short time after impact with the ax. Just like this boy.  
  
Could this boy be Son Gohan? Iie. He couldn't be. Son Gohan had gold spiky hair and green eyes. This boy has ebony hair and deep black eyes. Demo, what if he is...? What if that was a sort of "transformation" he was in before? What if his amnesia caused him to "de-transform"? Yet who could he have fought to cause him so much damage? The only one with that much power was...Cell! Demo, Son Gohan is stronger than that. Cell couldn't have taken him down that easily! What happened in that fight three days ago? What did Cell do to defeat Son Gohan with such ease?'  
  
  
  
  
  
Lime's POV:  
I gazed at Ojiisan, as he seemed to be thinking hard about something. "Ojiisan? What's wrong?" I quietly asked him, breaking his trance.  
  
"Lime, do you remember Son Gohan?" he asked.  
  
Confused about what he was getting at, I replied, "Sure, Ojiisan! Doshite?"  
  
"Do you recall the way he chopped wood?"  
  
Then it hit me...this boy chopped wood like Son Gohan! "Ojiisan, do you think...?"  
  
"Hai. I think he is Son Gohan!" he exclaimed.  
  
"No way! How could HE be?" I asked in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"I think something happened in that fight three days ago. The fight between him and Cell..."  
  
"Cell! There's no way Gohan could have been hurt that bad by Cell!" I yelled back at him this time.  
  
"Something happened in his fight..." he simply stated again.  
  
'There is no way!' I continued to think. 'Gohan isn't that easy to take out! Gohan is stronger than Cell! Ojiisan told me so! We saw his power! Demo...what happened?'  
  
  
  
  
  
As I heard the conversation between Lime and her ojiisan, my head began to throb again. Then my ears picked up two words that would shake my world. Those words were 'Son Gohan'. I realized that my head throbbed because I recognized that name.  
  
'Who is Son Gohan? Why do I recognize that name? Who is he?! My vision started to spin as thoughts swam viciously around my brain. Then something snapped. I was Son Gohan! After my memories flooded my mind, I screamed, and suddenly transformed back into a Super Saiya-jin. A sudden shock coursed my brain; I collapsed, faded out of Super Saiya-jin, and passed out...  
  
  
  
  
  
Lime's POV:  
Ojiisan and I watched in horror as we saw the boy grab his head in pain. 'He must have heard us and recognized something again,' I realized. He suddenly screamed and a strange golden aura surrounded him. 'Just like what happened to Gohan after he saved Ojiisan! That same aura flashed around him then...' "Huh?" I said as I tried to figure what was happening to the boy.  
  
"He's transforming!" Ojiisan shouted.  
  
Sure enough, right before our eyes, his hair turned a rich gold and his eyes a bright green. Son Gohan!  
  
Something seemed to overwhelm him and he faded to his dark hair and eyes as fast as he transformed. He fell to the ground and didn't get up. He had lost consciousness...  
  
"Ojiisan!" I cried, as I turned to look at him. "He IS..." I was unable to complete my sentence.  
  
"Son Gohan!" my ojiisan finished.  
  
We turned away from each other and looked at the unconscious form of Son Gohan...  
  
  
  
  
  
Elsewhere...(Cell's POV)  
'How hard is it to find that gaki?' Extremely hard, I realized because I had been looking for three days. He also had an awfully low chi, which was hard to track. Suddenly, I felt a sudden increase in a familiar chi...Son Gohan! Demo, as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared. Because of my superior design, I was still able to sense it, though. "It's so low, I can hardly feel it, yet I know it's that gaki's! It's hard to believe that I caused HIM so much damage! He has so much potential, yet he refuses to let it out. Oh well. Here I come, Son Gohan! Prepare to meet your fate, boy!" I powered up and blasted through the sky, flying in the direction of the weak chi...  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
Next Desperate Search: The search for Son Gohan has been fruitless so far for the Z-Senshi. Are they too late? Demo, Son Gohan's sudden burst of chi alerts Son Goku that his son is still alive. Yet his chi is not the only chi out there. Cell is heading in Son Gohan's direction! Quickly warning the others, Son Goku rushes to save his only son. Demo, who will reach Son Gohan first: Son Goku and the Z-Senshi or Cell?  
  
  
Find out in Race to Be First  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, THAT took forever! I hope you appreciate all the work I did for you! Please review and tell me what you thought of the first four chapters of Desperate Search. Ja...I'm tired!   
  
ssj1songohan  



	5. Race to Be First

Author's Note: After an untimely and unexpected brain fart, I'm back yet again

Author's Note: After an untimely and unexpected brain fart, I'm back yet again.I'm forcing myself to get the next chapters of "CM: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei" and Desperate Search" done this weekend.On Wednesday, I start school again.Well, I'm ready.Anyway, I'll try to keep consistent updates with my fanfics.I hope I can do that.Well, here's Chapter 5 of "Desperate Search"…

Disclaimer:My name is not Akira Toriyama, therefore I don't own DBZ or its characters.

Desperate Search

Chapter 5-Race to Be First

Son Goku's POV:

For the first time in my whole life, I was really scared.I was scared for my missing son.My only son.He had been missing for three days and the Z-Senshi and I were still looking for him.Three long days.What terrified me most was his almost undetectable chi.Because of his low chi, it was almost impossible to locate him.We couldn't tell where his chi was coming from, so we had no idea where to start looking.It was decided that all of us would search in places where we had been with him as he grew up.I was searching the forest near our house, our favorite fishing spot, our training spot, and various other places where I had taken him.In all the places, no little boy was to be found.

'I'm never going to give up looking for you, Gohan!The Earth needs you and I won't let it down by not finding you.You are the only hope the Earth has to survive against Cell…' I thought as I determinedly looked for Gohan.

The first day I spent looking through the forest near our house.'Maybe,' I had thought, 'Gohan got hurt by our house and couldn't get home for help.'Iie.That couldn't be it.It wasn't it.He wasn't anywhere around our home or the forest.Also, his low chi meant something else.Demo, what?What could have happened to Gohan? 

That first night, I became overwhelmed with the loss of my only son and cried myself to sleep.

The second and the third day, I had searched in the other places I thought of that I had brought Gohan to as he was growing up.No such luck.As I had said before, no Gohan anywhere.All my hopes were shattered when I realized that I had no more places to look.I now sat on a rock, once again began to cry, and my last thought was, 'Where is my son?!'

Piccolo's POV:

'Where is that kid?' I thought as I soared through the air in search of my young pupil.'How many days have I been looking?Three?How come I can't find him?' I continued to ponder, a worried expression set on my face.'Has Cell already found him?**IIE**!I won't let **THAT** happen!'I knew what Cell would do if he caught Gohan.'I won't allow Cell to get to Gohan first!Not after all that we have been through!'

Flashbacks of the things that Gohan and I had gone through flashed through my mind.The time we had first officially met (though neither one of us were happy about it), watching him develop during his six months of survival training, the training itself, growing to be deep friends, protecting him, dying for him…'**IIE**!I won't let it end this way!I will find you, Gohan!Like the time I promised to protect you from the Saiya-jin, I promise to find you before Cell does!'

I continued, at full speed, to search for my young friend.As I did, I began to think about my search.Where I had looked for him.The disappointment I had felt when the boy wasn't there.I had searched for him at our training grounds, where I meditate, where I had left him to survive, anywhere I could remember.Anywhere Gohan would go to look for me.Each place, disappointment was met.No Gohan anywhere!'Please, Gohan, wherever you are…Hold on!I'm coming!Don't let go!'With a look of determination, I shot off to scour the land in another direction.

Krillin's POV:

'Man, how hard can it be to find Gohan?He's not easy to lose, you know,' I thought as searched the city, the place Gohan and I had often gone.I wandered around the busy streets, hoping to find Goku's son hanging out somewhere.'Demo, why would he not come home?Did he run away?Iie, he wouldn't do that.He knows that he is needed in the tournament that was only three days away.'I looked around at the people crowding the streets.'Strange…most of the others cities have been evacuated because of Cell and the upcoming tournament that is going to decide Earth's fate.I guess that this city thinks it has nothing to worry about.Demo, we sure do…'

Because the city was such a big place, I had decided to concentrate my whole search in it.Yet, so far, I haven't had any luck.There was no son of Goku to be found.'Man, I hope Gohan is okay.I bet we all are worried about him.'

Trunks' POV:

"Humph!Why do **I **have to look for Kakarot's gaki?**I** have nothing to do with this!"my tousan complained, sourly, behind me.

I turned on my tousan, angered that he didn't care at all what happened to Gohan-san, and harshly replied, "Tousan, Goku-san needed all the help he could get.He couldn't do all this searching by himself, you know!Besides, weren't you listening when Goku-san told us about Gohan-san's potential and how **HE** is the only one that can save the Earth from Cell?"

Tousan seemed shocked at my paroxysm, demo, then he became angrier at the tone that I had used to yell at **HIM**."Don't **YELL **at **ME **like **THAT**, gaki!I don't care how strong Kakarot thinks his son is!He's no match for **ME**!I'm going to defeat Cell myself!And I won't need any help from you or any of those other baka fighters!" he screamed back.Then he sneered, "Besides, I don't care what happens to that brat!I don't care if Cell **DOES **find him and kills him!It's nothing to **ME**!"Before I could answer, he flew away.

'How could he **SAY** that!How could he be so **COLD **and **UNCARING**!Don't worry, Gohan-san!One of us will find you!I promise!'Still enraged at my tousan, I took off to see if I could find Gohan-san.

Yamcha's POV:

"Man, this son of Goku's is a lot more trouble than he's worth!Demo, I won't give up!I'm helping Goku, so I won't let him down, even if I think this is a total waste of my time.I still can't **BELIEVE** that I've spent **THREE **days looking for this kid!' I thought angrily to myself.I was quite sour about my predicament.'Remember, Yamcha, this is for Goku!'I tried to get myself into those kinds of thoughts.'For Goku.He's your best friend.You can't let him down.Fine!Demo, we better find that bozu!'I thought as I continued my reconnaissance of the land.

Tenshinhan's POV:

Chaotzu and I continued our search for Goku's son.We had taken a break and discussed the boy's power.Both of decided that this search was worthwhile if Son Gohan was the only one that could beat Cell.It was still hard to believe that a **CHILD **had that much power within him.Demo, he's Goku's son, so I guess that's possible.We had scoured forests for the last three days looking for the boy.Still no luck.Poor Goku, though.This must be hard on him.'Well, don't worry, Goku!One of us will find your son!'

Son Goku's POV:

Well, it seemed that the third day was coming to a close as the sun began to set.Still no one had found Gohan."Where are you, Gohan?!" I yelled from where I still sat on the rock.As if I were being answered, a sudden burst of familiar chi made itself evident.'**GOHAN**!'Suddenly, I felt another familiar chi flare.'**CELL**!**OH NO**!He's heading towards Gohan!I have to notify the others!'I quickly got up and concentrated.I was still unused to using telepathy, so it was hard work for me.'Z-Senshi!' I called.'Z-Senshi!I felt Gohan!Unfortunately, so did Cell!If you can hear me, and sense Cell, go after him!He can't reach Gohan first!Onegai!' I thought desperately.

A few moments after I had sent the message, I felt other chis head towards Gohan as well.'Good!They heard me!Here we come, Gohan!Hold on!'With that, I, too, headed towards my young, helpless son.

Cell's POV:

'Kuso!That damned Son Goku and Z-Senshi also felt Son Gohan's sudden burst of chi!I have to get to the gaki before they do!I **HAVE** to kill him!I won't them interfere!That gaki and his life are mine!Son Goku won't be able to save his son!He won't make it in time!' I thought, upset.'Wait!I know how to stop them!' I thought with an evil smirk.I paused for a moment and gathered my energy.Then, I concentrated.My tail opened up and seven things came out of it.I had counted my adversaries and then spit up that number.Squealing started behind me and I knew that I had done it.I turned and saw seven smaller versions of me, chattering wildly, awaiting for orders.Cell Juniors!

"Go, my little children!Go find those following pests and stop them!I can't have them interfere!Son Gohan must die!Go, Cell Juniors!Go stop the intruders!" I fiercely commanded.Quickly complying, they sped off in the directions of the other chis…

"Now I can go kill Son Gohan!Here I come, gaki!" I cried as I rocketed towards Son Gohan's chi.

Son Goku's POV:

'Almost there!' I thought as I neared where I had felt Gohan's chi.Suddenly, I felt a strange new chi heading my way…

'What is it?' I thought, confused.I stopped and waited for it to appear.Moments later, it appeared.It looked like a small Cell!It laughed at me and attacked.I fought back for a while, demo, realized what it was doing. 

'This thing is some sort of Cell Junior and it's trying to stop me from reaching Gohan first!' I deduced fearfully.Then, to my horror, I felt the new chi by each of the other Z-Senshi.Iie!Cell trying to stop all of us from reaching Gohan before him!I can't let that happen!Demo, I can't stop him!'

"**GOHAN!!!**" I screamed with all my might, hoping he would hear me…

Cell's POV:

'Good!My plan is working!None of the Z-Senshi can stop me from reaching Son Gohan first!Now to end our fight, gaki…with your **DEATH**!' I sneered as I neared the boy's location…

Next Desperate Search: Cell finds the location of Son Gohan.Meanwhile, the Z-Senshi have their hands full with the Cell Juniors.Will Son Gohan be able to defend himself against Cell or will Cell succeed in killing him?

Find out in Found, Yet Lost Again

Sorry about the brain fart, guys.How did I do with Chapter 5?Guess what?I didn't use a rough draft this time!This came right from my head and typed from the keyboard.How'd I do?Please review!I'll be back soon, I promise!Maybe tomorrow, I will type up Chapter 9 of "CM: Quest to Save Vegeta-sei."How does that sound?Well, ja!

ssj1songohan


	6. Found, Yet Lost Again

Author's Note: Well, after being declared dead by my fellow fanfic readers...I'VE FINALLY RETURNED! I'm truly sorry that I haven't written in a long time, but I have a VERY BUSY schedule! I have been juggling school, homework, a night college course at the local community school (Japanese, if you are curious), marching band, work, and other activities ever since school started (I'm a SENIOR!). I was also too lazy at some points (did I say that out loud?). I actually thought I did die for a while there, but then I realized that I survived (barely...). Well, I'll shut up now and let you read the awaited Chapter 6 of Desperate Search. On with the story! Don't forget to tell me what you think of it.   
  
Credits: I want to recognize Minimerc and Sita Seraph before we start. Without their help, I would still have writer's block and this chapter wouldn't be done yet. Thanks, Minimerc, for your ideas that got this story going. Thanks, Sita Seraph, for your ideas...they helped me get out of a sand trap I was in with the story. Thanks for everything! NOW on with the story!   
  
Disclaimer: I'm only an average 18-year-old; how can I own DBZ or its characters?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Desperate Search   
Chapter 6-Found, Yet Lost Again   
  
  
Cell's POV:   
'Yes! I'm almost there! And with the baka Z-Senshi out of my way, there's no stopping me!' I thought with anxiety. Demo, as I realized I was actually going to complete my task, I let out an evil laugh of complete triumph, "BWAHAHAHAHA!" Only a few moments left before I arrived where Son Gohan's chi was located...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ugh! What happened?" I asked, groggily, as I came to. I slowly got up and scanned my surroundings. 'That's right! I was getting groceries for Okaasan when Cell attacked me!' I thought as I remembered what had happened. Then I balled my fists angrily at the thought of being taken down so easily. How could I have been so scared? Cell WAS intimidating, yet I should have at least put up a fight! As I became more and more enraged, my chi rose. Then I felt it...Cell was heading towards me again! Unconsciously, I became terrified again. 'His chi is so much greater than mine! If I fight him, I could die! Demo, he is nearing so fast that I can't get away! OH NO!'   
  
Then I picked up two small chis...right behind me? I looked around and saw Lime and her ojiisan. It took me a few moments to remember what they had done for me while I had lost my memory.   
  
After a long period of silence, Lime's ojiisan spoke. "Are you okay, Son Gohan? You ARE Son Gohan, aren't you?" he timidly asked.   
  
"Hai. I'm fine. Arigato for taking care of me. Demo, leave now! Cell is heading this way and I don't want you to get hurt!" I cried, giving the warning.   
  
"Are you sure you are well enough to face him?" the old man asked, worried. Lime nodded her head in agreement.   
  
"Hai. Now GO!" I sternly told them, knowing Cell would arrive any moment. They complied and ran for their house. I tried to shake off my fear as Cell finally arrived and landed before me. I got into a battle stance and readied myself for his attack.   
  
At the sight of my crouched position, he sneered. "So, Son Gohan, I see that you are better. What happened to make you chi so low for awhile?" he asked in a cool voice.   
  
"Because of you, I lost memory for awhile. Lucky for me that I regained it before you came or else I would have been in trouble." I growled.   
  
"You are still in trouble. You are no match for me, bozu! With THAT amount of chi, you'll surely die! And that's why I have come...to kill you! I don't want you to interfere during my Cell Games, so I have decided to kill you. That way, NO ONE could stop me from winning and destroying Chikyuu! So, let's get down to business, shall we? Prepare to die!" he screamed and powered up. Then he charged at me.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Son Goku's POV:   
'I can't let Cell reach Gohan first! Demo, I can't get rid of this Cell Junior! Cell's going to reach Gohan first and it'll be all my fault!' I thought as I dodged the Cell Junior's attacks. 'We've come this far! I'm NOT going to lose Gohan now! If I could only get by this little monster!' I desperately thought as the fight continued. 'This thing is so strong though! It truly is a little clone of Cell! I can't overtake it! Gohan, hang on! I'm coming my son! All I have to do is destroy this monster or get by it!'   
  
Then I felt the thing I feared most...Cell! 'OH NO! He has already reached Gohan! What am I going to do?' I thought in despair.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
I watched in sudden terror as speeding truck of a monster came charging at me. 'Why am I afraid? I shouldn't be scared!' I mentally scolded myself. 'But, he's so much stronger than me!' my mind screamed. In a panic, I raised my arms above my head and quickly drew power to them. As the evil drew closer, I let off my Masenko blast in sheer terror. I didn't even give myself time to wait for his reaction, when I turned and ran. I heard angry shouts behind me as I continued to flee in terror. I didn't stop running until I realized that I was lost to my friends again...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cell's POV:   
'Kuso that gaki!' I thought in sheer rage. When the blast had cleared, there was no Son Gohan in sight. 'Where did he go? Damn him!' I looked around, but no was there.   
  
Realizing the amount of time until the Cell Games, I decided to give up. 'It's not worth it. Who cares if he fights? I will just kill Son Gohan right before Son Goku's eyes. That would be so much more satisfying...' With that, I called the Cell Juniors to me and left to wait for the start of the Cell Games.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Son Goku's POV:   
'GOHAN!' My son's name popped into my head as I felt a scared, yet familiar chi flare. 'He's in trouble!' I readied myself to whatever I had to do to get by the obstacle that blocked me from reaching my son. As quickly as it had risen, the chi disappeared. 'Nani? What happened?' New fears surfaced as I thought of the possibilities of what could have happened to him. I blocked a punch that the Cell Junior threw, blasted him away, and concentrated hard. 'My son isn't dead...' I determinedly thought. As I concentrated harder, I felt the familiar chi, small and well suppressed. 'He's alive...' I thought with relief.   
  
All of the sudden, the Cell Junior started to leave. 'Where is it going? Is Cell calling it back? Why?' When it was gone, I was alone to ponder Cell's plans.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The further away I ran from the battle site and all my friends, the more ashamed I became. I had become a coward! I could never face my friends after I realized that. I didn't even want to face my father. I had shamed him, my friends, and my power. I stopped running, son down on a rock, and cried.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Son Goku's POV:   
After I couldn't answer any of the questions I had thought up, I decided to go to the village where I had felt Gohan. When I landed, I again met up with the old man and little girl that my son had met only days ago.   
  
"Hello again, Son Goku!" the old man greeted me.   
  
"Hello. I felt Gohan around here. Where is he?"   
  
"He's not here anymore, I'm afraid. He ran off a short time before you came," he explained.   
  
"Nani?! Why would he do that?" Then it came to me. "Cell..."   
  
"That may be true, but I really don't know why. You probably that Cell picked a fight with your son."   
  
"Hai. I felt it. I felt their chi," I affirmed.   
  
"Well, Son Gohan seemed scared when put up against Cell alone and after he hurriedly attacked Cell, your son ran."   
  
"That doesn't sound like Gohan..." I said with concern. "At least, not anymore..."   
  
"I know. Let me explain what happened in detail...I'll start from when he first came..."   
  
"Okay."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been awhile, but I was still crying. 'How could I have done that! I'm such a coward! I haven't changed!" I mentally berated my actions.   
  
Then I noticed a small bird, not to far from where I sat. Watching it, I became jealous. It was so lucky! It knew what it had to be and do, but I was still trying to figure out who and what I was and what my purpose was. Growing annoyed at this small creature who knew more than I did, I got up and walked away.   
  
When I came to a lake, jealousy overtook me again. How could it be so calm! My life was a total mess and here this lake was serene and undisturbed.   
  
Unable to take it anymore, I ran. As I ran, I became angry with myself. I was running away again! I'd been running away my whole life! I ran from my enemies, from my problems, everything! I'd never really faced anything! I WAS a coward! I suddenly stopped. 'I'm not going to run anymore! I'm going to face Cell!' I told myself.   
  
I realized I was going to be able to do so soon. Tomorrow was the tournament. The Cell Games. With firm resolve, I decided to finally face my fear...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Son Goku's POV:   
"So that's what happened?" I asked the old man, shocked at my son's actions.   
  
"Hai. I'm so sorry, Son Goku," the old man apologized.   
  
"Don't be. It's not your fault. It's okay."   
  
"It's a shame, though. I sensed enormous power within the boy and he probably would have been a big help during the tournament."   
  
"He'll be there."   
  
"Nani?" the old man asked.   
  
"He'll be there. I know it," I said, confidently.   
  
The old man brightened. "You're right! He'll be there!" he agreed.   
  
I nodded, waved good-bye, and headed home.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
From the cave I had stayed in during the night, the sun shone in. I awoke and walked to the mouth of the cave with a look of determination on my face. Today I was going to face my fear...   
  
I quietly lifted off and flew in the direction of the Cell Games...   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
  
Next Desperate Search-The Cell Games begin! Son Goku fights the infamous Cell first (NO SATAN IN MY STORY!), but gives up. He knows of a stronger fighter, but is the fighter even there?   
  
Find out in Chapter 7-Facing my Fear   
  
  
  
  
  
So, what do you think?! Did I do well from returning from the dead? Was it worth the wait? Are you glad I'm back?! I think I'll stop asking stupid questions. Please review and I WILL be back! Oh! Tell me if there are any mistakes in here (spelling, etc.). I was too lazy to proofread.


	7. Facing My Fear

Author's Note: Kami! Boy, has it been awhile! Yes, I am FINALLY going to put Chapter 7 up for Desperate Search. I promised another FF.Net author I would, so here I am. I know quite a few people have been looking for it, too. Well, here it is, folks! I finally got off my lazy as…butt and typed it up. Without further adieu, "Facing my Fear"!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of DBZ's characters or DBZ itself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Desperate Search  
  
Chapter 7-Facing my Fear  
  
Son Goku's POV:  
  
The sun gently shined in through the window as it rose, announcing a new day. As it shone on my face, I woke up. I yawned and rolled onto my side, to look out the window. It only took me a couple seconds to realize that today was the day of the Cell Games. I sighed and began to think as I watched the happenings outside.  
  
'Gohan, where are you? Are you going to return in time to help us against Cell? I'm not sure if my training has been enough…' I thought, almost regretting how much responsibility I had put on Gohan. 'Should I have relied on you that much? What if no one can beat Cell? What if I hurt you more than helped you during the time we trained? Oh, Gohan…I'm so sorry…'  
  
It was then that Chi-Chi decided to come in. "Ohayo (good morning), Goku. What's wrong? Why are you so sad? It is because of Gohan? Goku, why hasn't Gohan returned? How come you haven't found him yet? Goku?" Chi- Chi's thousands of questions suddenly overwhelmed me and I sat up to face her. I guessed I should answer so of her questions.  
  
"Okay…here's what I know, Chi-Chi. I am sad because of Gohan. I don't know why he hasn't returned yet, but I hope he does…we need him. The others and I can't find him. We can feel his chi…" I explained the best I could.  
  
At those words, Chi-Chi gasped. "If you can't feel his chi, doesn't that mean…?" She looked on the verge of tears.  
  
"No! No, Chi-Chi…he's not dead. He's just hiding his chi or something. I know that. I don't know how I know, I just do. He's out there…somewhere. I just hope he comes back for the Cell…" I trailed off.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we need him. The Earth needs him. I know you hate the idea of Gohan fighting, but this time, we don't have a choice. Gohan is the only one that can defeat Cell and save the Earth. Only he possesses the power. You see, when he and I were training in the Room of Time and Spirit, I discovered he had hidden depths to his power. He has yet to even release them. If he releases them, he will have the power to destroy Cell…" I solemnly told my wife.  
  
After a long, uncomfortable silence, Chi-Chi finally spoke. "I see." She stopped and I anxiously waited for her to continue. "As long as you promise me that Gohan will come home safely…I will let him fight…"  
  
I sighed in relief and promised her, solemnly. "It's time…" I said and got up. With in moments, I was dressed and ready to go. "I'm going now. Good- bye, Chi-Chi. I promise to bring Gohan home." I turned and started to fly to the tournament.  
  
"Good-bye, Goku! Be careful!" Chi-Chi cried and waved.  
  
I turned and waved, then flew off.  
  
  
  
  
  
As I neared the tournament grounds, I became a little scared again. But this time, I wasn't running. I had run too much. This time I was facing my fear. No running or turning back now.  
  
But what if I just watched for now? That would be all right, wouldn't it? Deciding that would be what I would do for now, I flew over to a boulder, where I could watch the games and not be seen. I wasn't ready to go back quite yet. Otousan would understand, right? Right. I'll just watch from here for now. Nothing wrong with that. Satisfied with my decision, I settled down by the boulder-lowered my ki level so they couldn't feel me- and waited for the tournament to begin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Son Goku's POV:  
  
The others and I headed toward the tournament grounds. To my disappointment, Gohan hadn't returned, so we went off to the Cell Games without the most promising fighter. I saw Cell waiting for us as we neared the arena. He smiled as we landed. I didn't like it, but I was soon to find out why.  
  
"Well, well, well. It seems my opponents have arrived. Very good. All except the boy, of course," he sneers.  
  
That when I felt it. It was very small, but it was there. A familiar ki was hiding near us. At once, I knew who it was. Gohan. He had come after all.  
  
'Good,' I thought. 'Now things can go as I planned. I hope you are willing to fight if I can't, Gohan. Because if I can't beat him, only you can.'  
  
My thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Cell spoke again. "Well, are we going to stand here all day or fight? Who will be my first opponent?"  
  
"I will," I stated and I walked to the arena. I climbed up upon it and faced Cell. "I am your first opponent."  
  
"Very well. I was hoping it would be you, Son Goku. Take your stance and let us begin," Cell calmly replied.  
  
Both he and I powered up and took our fighting stances. Then the fight began.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I watched quietly as the tournament began with my father and Cell. I was glad to see my father was his opponent because I knew he could defeat Cell. As I watched and when things went wrong, my ki would shift. Each time I felt that, I quickly lowered it and hoped no one had noticed. When no one seemed to, I would sigh with relief. As the fight wore on, I noticed my father was tiring and beginning to lose. His fighting became more desperate and Cell's became more to his advantage. Slowly, but surely, my father was losing.  
  
'But he can't lose! If Dad can't beat Cell, who can? Only he is strong enough to fight Cell! Please, Dad! Don't give up! The Earth is counting on you! I'm counting on you! Please!' I was mentally screaming at my father as he was losing.  
  
I thought I was scared as I was watching him slowly lose. Nothing would prepare me for what was to happen next. My father was backing out. I watched with wide eyes as I saw him lower himself to the ground and power down. Then I heard words that I never thought I would ever hear from him.  
  
"I give up."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Son Goku's POV:  
  
"I give up," I calmly stated as I look up at Cell.  
  
"What? You can't quit! You can just say 'I give up' and expect to able to walk away!" Cell angrily sputtered.  
  
"I give up, Cell. I can't beat you. But I know who can."  
  
"What? If you can't beat me, who of these fighters possibly can? Who will be my next opponent then? Piccolo? Vegeta? Trunks? Who, Son Goku?!" Cell was growing more enraged by my decision by the moment.  
  
"None of them. I know of someone stronger."  
  
"WHO?!" Cell screamed out.  
  
"Your next opponent will be…Son Gohan."  
  
"WHAT?!" Then Cell started to laugh. "I hate to disappoint you, Son Goku, but your son is not here. Who will fight me then? Are you giving up and sacrificing the Earth? Am I the winner?"  
  
"No. He is here."  
  
"Come to think of it, I did feel small fluctuations of a ki as we fought. But it couldn't have been Son Gohan. He's too scared to face me again," Cell stated.  
  
Then both of us heard a small, boyish voice pipe up. "No. I am here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. I am here," I said as I stepped out from behind the boulder into their view.  
  
"What?! Son Gohan IS here?" Cell cried out in shock.  
  
"Yes. And I will fight you."  
  
"Fight me? Aren't you still terrified of me, Son Gohan? Will you run away again?" Cell sneered.  
  
"No. I won't run anymore. I've run away too much. I'm going to stay and fight. And defeat you…"  
  
"Ha! Don't make me laugh! You are but a mere child! You cannot hope to beat me! You will die trying! But if you want, I will happily comply and fight you till death. Is that what you want?"  
  
"I'm going to beat you, Cell. Just like my father said."  
  
"No chance, boy."  
  
"I will." I powered up and readied myself to finally face my fear.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
That is the end, folks! Unless you want me to still have Cell and Gohan's fight, but with a little different attitude due to the different Gohan. I will do that. Tell me in your reviews or email me at ssj1songohan@hotmail.com. I hope you liked this chapter and enjoyed it. I'm glad I finally finished it! Please review and don't forget to tell me if you want more of Desperate Search…or maybe it will be the sequel. I'll think about that. Well, um…ja! 


End file.
